Tokyo Ghoul: World at War
by AceofHearts409
Summary: They were condemned. They were hunted down for something they could not control; for something that their ancestors had done long ago. They wanted to live in peace, but never gotten it. And now, with war at their doorsteps, they are forced to comply to the whims of the people by either dying like a dog or as a soldier.
1. Prologue

**We do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **No one knows where they came from. No one even knew how they came into existence. All we know is that they are weapons.**

 **They are what you see right before you die. Their strange powers and armor like skin penetrating your skin, tearing your flesh apart as you scream in agony. They're hungry black and red eyes forever etched into your brain. The essence of their existence is like a living hell.**

 **But most aren't that lucky. No some have to go through the most excruciating pain of all time. The agony that no man ever wish to go through. The most gut wrenching, vomit inducing scene that only has a room in the most sickest of minds.**

 **The pain of being eaten alive.**

 **These ungodly creatures that roam the earth for an unknown amount of time, eating other people, just to stay alive. While sometimes even eating each other. They are stronger than us, faster than us, smarter than us, and more advanced than us. Some say they are the evolved race of human beings but they are nothing close to human.**

 **They look like us, they sound like us, they walk like us, but they aren't like us. They thrive upon the flesh of humans, gaining strength upon devouring the limbs of their weak mortal victims. They were the predators and, for once, the unimaginable happened.**

 **Humankind was prey. They weren't the top of the food chain like they once believed to be.**

 **And these creatures, with the power of their own blood cells that could level armies if they were strong enough, dominated mankind for decades upon decades. Never stopping, but growing bigger and bigger…**

 **And that was just Japan.**

 **It wasn't until the year 1900 when they went global.**

 **Whole countries were turned upside down by these beings and nothing could stop them. They were the kings and queens. They brought out a new era of darkness and fear that lasted for the next forty years.**

 **Orphaned children screamed into the dark night, shop alarms rang tirelessly as looters stole, people watched their backs as they couldn't trust anyone. Starving, homeless people sat on the sidewalks watching as people walked by without giving them a cent. Most of the world was reduced to a third of what it was when those abominations revealed themselves.**

 **But there was a light in the dark. A rebel faction called the CCG in the country of Japan, emerged from the ashes of the old days, fighting back against the demons of new. They were everything that you would see in a fairy tale. A group of grave warriors vanquishing man's greatest enemy and liberating them from the dark times.**

 **At first, the CCG utilized firearms to oppose ghouls, which proved ineffective due to their body composition and accelerated healing. However, after a certain period of time, the organization, under the then Chairman Yoshiu Washuu, they developed a new weapon to battle them called Quinque, which was made from their predatory organs called Kagune. Due to this, the extermination rate increased rapidly and soon enough, mankind was back on top.**

 **CCG factions soon spread worldwide, combating in a war for their survival against the demons that had oppressed them for far too long. And it was just like what they did to them, humans did not discriminate. Men, women, even children were not spared and were slaughtered like cattle.**

 **In 1940, The monsters fled. They were frightened by the thought of being eradicated by the hands of angered and empowered men, and retreated into the abyss of time.**

 **Overtime, they grew scarce. You could go anywhere without seeing them and life got right back on track for those people. True, they were still out there lurking within the shadows and still committing the sinful act of cannibalism, but it was to a lesser degree thanks to the hardworking people at the CCG office that deals with cases involving the creatures.**

 **Things began looking up for humanity for the next century. The days were brighter, the birds sang their whimsical tunes, and kids played everyday. Their laughter filling the skies. Not knowing the tension rising between the countries of the world. Not knowing of the new dark era that would soon be unleashed upon them. Not knowing the terror of the old days coming back to strike them with a mighty blow.**

 **In the year 2040; Japan, Germany, Italy, Hungary, North Korea, Slovakia, and Bulgaria launched a joint attack on France, Britain, America, Poland, China, South Korea, and Yugoslavia.**

 **A World War has started between the countries and, at the forefront...**

 **Were the abominations that were condemned and killed for the actions of their own survival, but now made into weapons for the military.**

 **The monsters, the demons, the creatures, the... Beings that look just like us, but aren't us.**

 **The beings known as Ghouls.**


	2. Hell on Earth

**We don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

 **Ghouls**

 **A carnivorous and cannibalistic species that have been around for an unknown period of time. They are as close to humans as possible with the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet (they can only eat humans and or other ghouls and drink coffee), mentality, and inner biology (RC cells, strength, flexibility, regenerative, etc.).**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hell on Earth

October 1, 2040

 **13:45**

It was Hell on Earth. Some buildings were crumbled down to nothing heavy smoke billowing into the gray sky above, streets were covered with crimson red and unmoving bodies, ripe with the stench of death. Rubble piled on top of rubble, strewn carelessly on the pavement and cars rang their alarms endlessly into the bright blue sky. Off into the distance, gunshots rang, terrified screams and pain filled yells were heard, and multiple explosions went off.

In an alleyway, a mile away from the destruction that the battle had caused, was a small girl. She looked no older than the age of eleven years old with short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes, and a hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers, a common motif for her. Her hair is matted down with thick red liquid and her hair and grew red from the dark liquid. Upon her body, she wears a ratty and dirty yellow blouse with a dark blue skirt and white socks that reach up to her knees and black shoes.

Blood spills from a cut on top of her forehead and she leaned against the wall, limping forward on a twisted ankle. She gulped down the smoke filled air as she made her way away from the firefight happening between the two forces of equally powerful countries, clutching her shoulder as blood oozes from it and smears upon the wall. Tears streamed down her eyes as a sudden sob racks her shoulders. _Mommy_. She thought sadly.

She remembers her father smiling face, telling her that everything would be ok before he left. She remembered her mother, who told her to run and never look back after planting a kiss atop her forehead. How she had faced down two armed men for her sake. So she could escape.

She remembered when she was shot down before her once innocent eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispers, her voice barely heard above the noise. Her eyesight was growing considerably worse and she could hardly breath due to the amount of smoke she had inhaled. "I'm scared mommy, daddy."

She takes a few more steps before she reaches the end of the alley. She looks left to right warily, through blurry eyesight trying to gauge if it was safe to move forward. Once she did, she noticed that this street was a little bit more neat than the last dozens of roads that she's been on and makes her way, as fast as her little legs could carry her. Which wasn't very fast.

" _Sweetie. Listen to me. You're going to have to run. You're going to have to survive. For us, you need to live." Her mother told her. "When you leave. Never look back. There's going to be nothing to look back to. Ok? I love you, sweetheart. I love you more than anything."_

 **I**

As soon as she had made it out of another alley and onto another street, an explosion nearby had sent her scrambling onto the concrete ground below her. She scraped her left knee, causing her to hiss out in pain as tears cascade down her ashen cheeks. "Owie."

Bits of rubble and glass fell from the sky and land atop of her, sending small ripples of pain to follow. Shards of glass impale her with its sharp points. She felt herself grow weaker and weaker. And, even for someone as young as she, she knew she was dying. It was something that her and her family had talked about while at church when she was 5 years old. She hoped she went to Heaven. She would really like to see her parents again.

Maybe she could go say hi to Nana or maybe even see Sparky again. She missed her yellow orange cat. He was the bestest pet in the world. The young blonde, despite the pain she felt, smiled at the thought. Maybe dying isn't so bad. She thinks, her childish thoughts and the delirium of near death making her thoughts turn that way.

Yeah. She would be able to see her mommy and her daddy, her cat, her grandmother, her friends, or anyone else who may have died and went to Heaven. Maybe she could see her crush, Nathan, again. The thought sends a blush to her cheek. Maybe she could tell him how she felt up there and they could get married. That would be awesome! Or maybe she could even see him again! Oh, that would be the best thing in the world!

She lets out a hacking cough noticing a warm feeling on her cheek. With a lot of effort, she reached up and wiped her mouth, wondering what it was. Only to see red. She had coughed up blood. Her blood.

At the realization, her eyes widened at the smack of reality. She was really going to die. She was going to stop breathing, she was going to not be able to hear, see, smell, or even eat the same foods that she used to. She wouldn't be able to play with the other kids nor tell made up stories and have everyone laughing at her jokes. She would be dead. She wouldn't live. She would be gone. She would fall asleep and never wake up. She would be alone

She shook with fear. She didn't want to die. She was only eleven! She had so much to do. She still had her whole life ahead of her. She had to become president, she had to find that special person, she had to invent stuff, she had to help make the world a better place, she had to bring her family back together again! She couldn't die now. She couldn't! She wasn't ready!

"Help me." She croaked weakly, her voice hoarse and throaty. "Someone, please."

But no one answered her. No one came to her heed. She was dying. She was alone.

"I… I don't want... to be alone…"

Her eyes closed.

" _Trust in yourself and only yourself. Don't be fooled by those who give you false hope my dear. Everything will be ok, I promise. Just know we love you very much."_

 **II**

"Well well well. Look what we have here." A rough voice spoke, jolting the young girl from her unconsciousness.

The young girl's eyes snapped open as she noticed a shadow befall over her. It was someone. A person, a guy, by the looks of him. From her view point, she could see the long dark hair that frames a youthful angular face and cold, steel gray eyes. He has an amused smile upon her face as he gazes down upon her. There was something off about them, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was that actually threw her off.

"Hey, she's still alive." He suddenly looked up and over at something out of her field of vision. "Guys! I found a live one!"

"Oh, really?! Awesome man!" There were heavy footfalls before another man came into her view. This one had a rat like face with beady dark blue eyes and greasy brown hair. He wears a suit and tie with a trench coat over it much like the other man and upon his left breast pocket was… something that glinted in the sunlight. To harsh for her to make out.

"Can you hear us?" The male asked as he reached out towards her. The girl p, frightened by these strangers jerked back a bit away from the rat faced man's hands.

"Hey now, don't be afraid." This came from the long haired man. "My name is Rize Mullins. This", he points towards the rat faced man, "is Alex Ratterson." He told her a gentle smile on his face. "And we're here to help you. Will you let us."

She was still wary of the so called 'help' but right now. What choice did she have? None. So, with great reluctance, she accepted the man's offered hand. The man helped her stand up with a strong and reassuring hand on her back as she stumbled into the mans shoulder.

Once she was able to have her balance back, she was able to see the others that the man must have meant. There was two more there. Another guy and a single woman. The other two men had dark blue hair and dark gray hair. They had black eyes and also wore the same outfit that the rat man and the other nice guy had on.

The woman on the other hand, was a different case. With long black hair, red colored eyes and ovalish pupils, you'd think she was weird enough, (especially with those eyes of hers) but no. She was wearing something that would belong in some kind of adult magazine with her lingerie outfit and black knee length boots. She looked just like those succubus's that she would hear about while playing on of those RPG games online.

There was still this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. That there was something wrong with these people, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. It's almost like that- before she could even begin to finish that train, a hacking and painful cough racks her body again, causing her to keel over and down onto her knees.

"Hey! Are you ok!" Rize asked, his eyes showing concern.

Though, she doesn't do anything. She just nods her head. "Y-yes." She rasped. Her once delicate and smooth voice deteriorating down to a hoarse and harsh sound. "Sorry."

"No no. It's fine. We just want to make sure you're in good health." He then grabs her by the arm, tenderly so as not to hurt her.

The girl smiles, tentatively up at him. "Arigatō." She pushes through.

He just nods at her. "Of course. We certainly don't want our meal to get away from us."

The words froze her solid. She stood there transfixed in her spot. Did he just say… meal?

"Oh, honey?" A honeyed voice, spoke up coming from the woman in lingerie. "You didn't think we were here to help you did you?" A sweet melodic laughter followed soon after as she noticed the look on her face. "Oh you did, didn't you? That's cute. But no, didn't you see what we have on our chest dear?"

At this, the brunette looked over at the male that had helped her. There, on his left breast was a badge. With the sign of the Germans. Crap!

She pushed away with all her might away from the man that held her, but his grip was like iron. She threw punches at him, but they were weak from her already exhausted state. "St.. stay away. From me." She says in a hoarse whisper, wishing she could yell out loud.

"The fingers of the dark haired man dug deeper into her skin. Oh no. Don't think you're getting away that easily. We can't find any decent grub out here, but now that we found you.." he licked his lips, looking down at her hungrily.

"Well, what are we exactly waiting for?" Says the dark gray haired man. He had missed out earlier and he really wanted something in his stomach. Now!

As they discussed how to eat her (really gross and disgusting if you just happen to walk in on that part of the conversation), she swallowed heavily. Hoping beyond hope that she has recovered enough of her voice to scream out. She had only one shot. She could do this.

She had to call out to someone. She had to call for that one person that has never failed her. She had to call for someone she trusted above anyone else. It was a long shot. A very long one, but it was her last gambit. Her Hail Mary.

She sucked in a huge amount of breath and, before they could stop her, she called out to that one person she trusted most. "NII-CHAAAAN!"

 **III**

A boy with pale red hair, lifts his head up and stares across the darkened gray sky. He could have sworn he heard something. He looked over towards his partner, who was having no problems dispatching his enemies. He took them down with ease, not a movement was wasted as he tore threw them, blood splattering all over his black, silver shoulder padded leather jacket.

The boy looks no older than 18 years old with jet black hair and silver highlights, coupled with an angular face that has a scar in the shape of an "K", and light blue eyes that hides behind the black and white ceramic wolf mask. He wears a black leather jacket with silver shoulder pads on each side and a silver t-shirt under it, a set of knuckle rings lined up on his hands, black leather type skinny jeans, black high top vans, and a silver chain hanging from his belt over a dark blue half skirt that covers his left thigh and stops just before his left knee. He smirks victoriously at the downed man and his eyes seemed to laugh at the sight.

Another enemy came up from behind him, running rhino style toward the boy in the leather jacket, smirked at the sight of the enemy fueled by rage as he storms towards him. Once the charging idiot had gotten into range, he swings his fist at speeds that no regular human could swing at. However, the boy was quick.

He tilted his head back as the nasty right hook sailed harmlessly past his nose, dodging the attack. The black and silver haired teen continued to laugh hysterically as he flipped over the older man and mule kicked him from behind and sent him flying across the concrete. The guy hit the ground with a loud "Crack!" As he lands wrong on his head. The boy in leather walked over to the downed soldier enemy, placing his boot on the enemy's chest and, without hesitation, pressed down hard causing his foot to go through the guy's chest.

Rolling his eyes, the light red haired teen walked over towards his friend. "Really Kin? Don't you think that's a bit of an overkill?" He asks, his tone lazy and uncaring.

Kin Yadashi, both his partner and best friend, narrows his eyes at him. "Not like I saw you helping out with this, Latch." He accuses, taking his foot off of the now dead person and looking at him with narrowed icy blue eyes.

Latch Akahoshi is a 17 years old Japanese American teen, with light mousy red hair and beneath his red and white Kitsune mask are dark brown eyes. He wears a thin black skin tight hoodie that also has silver padded shoulders and short sleeves, a dark blue handkerchief tied around his neck like a cowboy, black fingerless gloves with metal studs over the knuckles, and black baggy cargo shorts. A peculiar trait is the fact that he is always barefoot. He doesn't really shed light on the reason why he is, and not even Kin knows why and he's his best friend.

"Now Kin." He chastised, lazily. "You were simply having too much fun for me to just interfere like that. I just let you enjoy your moment."

"I call bull to…" Kin frowns as he notices his friend looking off into the distance, eyes narrowing in thought. "Yo man, what's up?" He asks, a little worried about him. The boy never really shown concern much for any reason, always having that damnable bored look to his eyes.

"Just a while ago…" THe boy's frown deepens in thought. "I thought I heard something."

The blue eyed teen raises an eyebrow. "And? Is that all?" He asks skeptically.

"It.. it sounded like.." His eyes widen in what seem like realization before he took off at a sprint, surprising Kin whom had called out after him in shock. But he didn't listen. He just kept running, which prompted Ki,n to run after him a sigh escaping his lips as he ran after his friend and partner.

"Of all the times..." he muttered as he ran.

 **IV**

She lay there in agony, clutching her now useless arm. The moment she screamed his name, they had grabbed her roughly by the arm and broke it. Why they simply didn't kill her was beyond her, but she's not complaining. It would take some time for her brother to get here.

Why she has so much faith in a brother who had left with her father no more than four years ago? Because no matter what, he was always there even when he wasn't. He had provided her strength whenever she had to give a speech to her class or when she had failed at something. He would give her the confidence that she needed to thrive in any situation.

He was her Nii-san. He would always be there for her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The Ratterson yelled, as he kicked her in the side, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

But still. She wished he would hurry up.

 **V**

He stared long and hard at the sight before him, a disbelieving look in his normally bored eyes. The house before him… it was burned down. Pieces of char and rubble lay together in a pile as burned beams stood us haphazardly, signifying the collapse of the building.

It's… gone… it's all gone… but… No matter how smart he had been in the classroom, his mind failed to comprehend the image of total destruction. They… they were still here. I know they were here… then that means that… that they…

"LATCH!" Kin called out to him as he spots a figure on the concrete not too far away, rushing towards it.

The redhead turned to look at his friend as he knelt before something laying on the ground. His heart catches in his throats as he looks to see who's on the ground. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties with long brown hair, a slightly round face, and a soft nose. She's wearing a pale, pastel dress tied at the waist with a braided orange belt, a pale, yellow sweater, and a reddish scarf. She almost looked serene and angel-like.

If it wasn't for the fact that her chest was covered in red.

She lay still on the ground her right hand out on the ground in a pointing fashion and her left arm draped over her stomach. There was a sort of peaceful yet bloody smile that graces her face making her seem both beautiful and horrific. The closing of her eyes made her look like she was sleeping and you could see the laugh lines that marred her eyes and even the stress lines that didn't seem to belong on her divine face.

Latch's lower lip quivered the tiniest bit as he looked at the woman on the ground… Kaa-chan. His mind was a blurred mess as he looked down at her prone form. It was his mother that lay there. So fragile, so still, so at peace. Why was she here? He wondered. Why would she not have gone with everyone else to the shelters or something instead of staying in this place. The place where they lost everything.

" _#Come in Kitsune, Wolf._ " A voice in the earpiece he wore spoke. " _Where are you guys? You're supposed to be here by now.#_ "

 **VI**

"Haha! Looks like your little gambit didn't work girlie." The dark haired man had told her, holding her still beating heart in his hand, a maniacal grin upon his face as he saw her being eaten by his friends. "And I get the best part of it all."

As soon as he put the heart to his mouth and swallowed it, he lets out a satisfied sigh and pats his stomach. "That was amazing." He shudders in ecstasy as the thrill of eating human flesh fills him. "I want more." He eyed her hungrily as he made his way over towards the others with a lick of his lips.

But he never got the chance.

"You there." A masked person called out from a distance away voice muffled by his kitsune mask and breathless as if he had ran a mile to get to them, catching the attention of the five ghouls. "I need a status report."

They didn't know who he was or what faction he belonged to in their invasion or if he was even a part of it. They stared confused for a moment before the dark gray haired man, a associate of his that went by the name of Lukas Medley. "Um… who are you?" He asked the man, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "We didn't get any orders from headquarters about back up or anything."

"I'm from the Russian Covert Ops." The redhead responded with authority. "I came here looking for an escaped Ghoul that goes by the name of Fueguchi Minaki, code name Daughter." His gaze seemed to pierce them from behind that mask of his.

"Well I don't know about any Ghoul by that name nor were we informed about such a thing." The woman said this time, a woman that Lukas knew to be quite the infamy in the army by the name of Seila Überkestein.

"Well, if you see her immediately notify me. Understood?" He asks menacingly, a no nonsense tone to his voice.

"Heh heh… " the man known as Rize sheepishly chuckles. "Well sir, could you give us an idea of what she looks like then we'll be able to relay information better to you." THe dark haired man moves a piece of his hair from his face with bloody fingers.

"Well she has short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes, and a hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers." Upon noticing a twitch from the girl in the middle, he focused on her. "Seen anyone like that?"

Seila, let's out a charming laugh as she glanced back at the dead girl. "Oh you must mean her." she points smiling sadistically, wiping her crimson lips with her tongue. "Sorry to say, but you're just a tad bit late Mister." She didn't notice the way he tensed up. "Though the meals still pretty good and neat if you want some. We just tore off the arms, but Rize." at this she glared at her partner. "took the heart."

Latch looked over to where the woman was pointing at, only for his heart to turn cold at the sight. A lump formed in his throat and dried up considerably. His body broke out in a cold sweat and eyesight turned blurry from unshed tears...

His lower lip quivered as memories of the past flash through his mind of when he, his sister, his mother, and his father were all together happy and smiling. That image slowly bled away to their dead bodies. The last of his family was dead. He… he was really the only one left. She… she…

"HINAMI!" He yelled, dashing forward and not even trying to put up his cover anymore. He he pushed past the shocked ghouls and slid on the ground, his knee guards grating annoyingly across the concrete.

"Hinami?" Seila asks, brows scrunching in thought and confusion. "But.. didn't you say her… name… was…" a spark of realization entered her eyes as a snarl marred her face. "We've been had you guys."

"As if that wasn't obvious from what he yelled." The dark blue haired one said with sarcasm thick within his voice.

"Shut it Toshiro." Rat-face snaps before glaring at the boy before him. "Who are you, you little brat."

But he didn't pay them no mind as he stared at the face of his sister. Her face was scrunched together in pain and there was tear tracks down her cheeks.

 _Oshiete Oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

He ran his fingers down her bloody cheeks, his tears plopping down onto her flesh. "Hinami… I'm so sorry… I.. I… I'm sorry."

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you!" He growled again, nodding towards his friends

 _Boku no naka ni, dare ga iru no_

"I was too late… I… couldn't save you…" he clutched her armless body close to him.

 _Kowareta Kowareta yo kono sekai de_

"We're giving you one last chance to give yourself up kid." Toshiro growls as they encircle him. "If not, then we're just going to have to kill ya too."

 _Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

She was his precious imouto. He was supposed to protect her… but instead. She lay there. Dead.

 _Kowareta boku nante sa, iki wo tomete_.

She called out too him. He knew now that, that was her. She had probably used her last ounce of strength just to utter his name. However, he was too late.

 _Hodokenai, mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

He failed her.

 _Freeze_

But like hell would he not avenge her.

 _Kowaseru Kowasenai Kurueru Kuruenai_

"You bastards..." He uttered while gently lowering her down to the ground, and getting up from his spot. He turned around to face them, his mask staring at them, sending a shiver down their spine. Killer intent leaked off of him in droves making it hard for them to breath.

 _Anata wo mitsukete_

A fox like bikaku came from out of his tailbone, it's tip deadly sharp and his kakugan blazing with defiance. He was going to take them down, he was going to utterly destroy them for doing what they had done. "YOU BASTARDS!" He roars before disappearing from their view, and making their eyes widen.

 _Yureta_

He appeared before the first one, Toshiro, already sending a side axe kick towards his face, but the man leaned back just in time to avoid it. The others were now all on guard and Toshiro had managed to take out his Koukaku, a sword like thing it was, and he charged forward, aiming to slash at the Ghoul before him.

 _Yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa, sukitoote mienakunatte_

What the assailant didn't count on was Latch using his appendage like a spring board and flipped over him and buzzsawed with his bikaku, effectively splitting his head in half.

 _Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo, mitsumenaide_

The other then decide to go at him after seeing their friend struck down. One was aiming high with a koukaku and the other with a bikaku. He swatted the arm blade like structure to the side with his tail and then jumped up before the bikaku could take out his legs and then lands hard on top of the gray haired person's arms, hearing a satisfying snap of the bones.

 _Dareka ga egaite sekai no naka de, anata wo kizutsuke taku wa nai yo_

After that, he dug his heels into the mans already useless arms as he turns around and jammed his right elbow towards the rat-faced man's nose before jumping backwards to avoid three rinkaku kagune from his left. Before he could do anything however, Ratty went in for another shot, but instead got a foxtail through his stomach before getting, literally, ripped apart.

He felt the sharp sting of Ukaku shards impale deeply into his right shoulder, making him hiss in pain. Fortunately, the pain wasn't heavy enough for him to be able to step out of the way in time to dodge another rinkaku tentacle trying to attack him. The rinkaku user he could handle, but the Ukaku… There was going to be a lot of difficulty.

 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

All he needed was the tingling of the back of his neck to duck out of the way as a rope like bikaku flew out from behind him and into the rinkaku user. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Kin with his left thumb and Latch nods his head in gratitude before facing his opponents once more, his wolf masked friend by his side.

 _Azayaka na mama_

Without another word, they launched themselves forward though, this time, he aimed low and Kin aimed high. He sent a sliding leg sweep to the Rinkaku, since he's the lesser of two evils. As predicted, the man jumped over the leg, but then didn't have enough time to react towards Kin who had flipped up into the air and sent a midair spin kick to his face, sending him skidding.

"I'll handle him." Was Kin's sole reply before jumping off after the Rinkaku user to combat him.

 _Mugen ni hirogaru, kodoku ga karamaru_

That only member left was the Ukaku member left. They stared off at each other not wanting to be the one to take the first move. He knew he was at a disadvantage and yet all he could think about, was the fact that upon her clothes, were the blood of his sisters.

 _Mujaki ni waratta, kioku ga sasatte_

On some unseen signal, both charged at the other.

 _Ugokenai_

The Ukaku wielder landed the first hit to his head, making him see stars.

 _Ugokenai_

She tried to aim a hit to his head, but he tilted his head to the side and managed to send his knee up into her gut, causing spittle to fly out of it.

 _Ugokenai_

She quickly recovered with a headbutt to his forehead as she straightened back up making him stumble back and unprepared for the next blow to his face by a reverse roundhouse, sending him flying in the direction of her attack.

 _Ugokenai_

in a show of great speed she disappeared then reappeared behind him, catching him from behind and suplexed him into the ground. The woman backed off then, acrobatically flipping away.

 _Ugokenai yo_

He rolled backwards and lands back on his feet, albeit a little woozily. However, he didn't have the time for a breather as he ducked out of the way as sharp crystal like stakes shot at him. They were called Ukaku shards, something that all Ukaku users use.

 _Unraveling the world._

He took a few labored breaths before he looked up at the woman who sent him a devilish smirk, her black eyes and red sclera along with her purple and red crystal like wings giving her the look of a fallen angel. Anger took over his body as he saw it. She killed his sister, and she's smirking about it?

 _Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta_

He forced all of his thoughts to the back of his mind, his face turning neutral as he faces off against the demon of a woman.

 _Futatsu ga karamaru, futari ga horobiru_

He had to. Not for him. Not to prove a point. But he had to do it… For her.

 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

She went first. She charged straight at him, using the speed that all Ukaku bearers seem to have, to try and overwhelm him quickly so that she could win the battle faster before her stamina was fully depleted and leave her helpless.

 _Anata wo kegasenai yo_

He breathed steadily as he watched her approach, something that not any normal bikaku type Ghoul wouldn't be able to do. But he, nor Kin were normal bikaku type.

 _Yureta_

When he had deemed her close enough, he dodge rolled out of the way, making her miss him by a millimeter. Landing on his knees, he allowed his fox-tail kagune to extend out and wrap around the woman's leg.

 _Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

The woman let out a shout of surprise as she was yanked his way, surprised by the turn of events. The red haired teen managed to send a devastating mule kick to the stomach of the speeding feminine Ghoul, sending her skidding into an alley.

 _Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo, mitsumenaide_

He throws his mask off to the side of the entrance before he follows her into the alley, allowing his kagune to snake out and capture her around the waist whipped her across the side of the building before throwing her against the opposite wall.

 _Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni,_

Before she could even get up, he was upon her. He had grabbed her by her collar and preceded to beat her face in.

 _Mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni_

She knew that she was going to die. He could see it in her eyes. And he relished in that fact. He wanted to see her eyes as they fell in despair that the tables have now turned on her. He wanted her to know who it was that killed her before she died. And through slit eyes she saw his eyes. Cold, merciless, and sad red and black stared back at her own like a broken one way mirror.

 _Omoidashite boku no koto wo_

"This… is for… Hinami!" He yelled, accenting his words with each punch.

 _Azayaka na mama_

"Why… would… you?" His voice quavered.

 _Wasurenaide_

"How… could… you?!" Tears poured down his face.

 _Wasurenaide_

The woman stared transfixed at his face, so raw with emotion. So lost and full of rage and sadness, of grief and sorrow. And even if it wasn't directed at her, it still warmed her heart somewhat of the fact that someone was sharing those emotions with her.

 _Wasurenaide_

"SHE WAS MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLES!" He roared.

 _Wasurenaide_

He then pushed her onto the ground, her eyes unseeing. Her world dark.

 _Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

He can hear footsteps echoing off the walls around him. He turned around to look behind him, muscles tensing as he ready's for another fight. However, all he sees is a hand reaching out for him. Looking up towards the origin of the appendage, he found it to be none other than Kin, whose eyes had gone back to normal and skin tainted in blood. There was an understanding in his eyes that Latch knew all to well.

 _Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

Without question, the redhead took the offered hand and he helped him up.

 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

 **VII**

He was back in that same spot, holding her close to him as he pressed her head against his chest and crying. He hiccuped, he sobbed, he wailed. But the sounds of battle still played in the background. The sky didn't cloud nor rain in weeping as the life of an innocent left the world. As he was left alone in the world.

 _Oshiete_

He told her sorry over and over. The words was the only thing that came to mind. The only thing he could think of to say.

 _Oshiete_

" _#Kitsune, Wolf?"_ A different, youthful voice calls through the earpiece. " _Are you there? We still need backup. Battalions fourth and eleventh have fallen and they're requesting back up ASAP."_

 _Boku no naka ni_

Latch heard Kin reply back, but he couldn't care much for it. He continued to hold her as silent tears continued to pour from his face. He never wanted to let her go again, he wanted to stay with her forever but… he knew that there was just… no… way…

He looked down at his sister again, a unreadable expression on his face as a particular idea came to mind. Was he really thinking about this? Was he really going to do it?

Th situation he found himself in. The way everything seemed to happen so fast. Everything. It was just so twisted. And it was due to either his own insanity or grief that finds himself smiling bitterly. _If Hell could be anyplace…_ he thought as he looked down at his sister. _It'd be on earth._

 _Dare ga iru no?_

 _ **Crunch!**_

* * *

 **Ghouls**

 **A carnivorous and cannibalistic species that have been around for an unknown period of time. They are as close to humans as possible with the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet (they can only eat humans and or other ghouls and drink coffee), mentality, and inner biology (RC cells, strength, flexibility, regenerative, etc.)**

 **Kakugan**

 **Denotes a ghoul's eye where the iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. The ghoul can enter this state by their own will, but this state is also entered when the ghoul becomes excited, gets extremely hungry, or when they use their kagune. A kakugan is an influence of activated Rc cells.**

 **Kagune**

 **A ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood, flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the kagune. The kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user.**

 **Ukaku**

 **An ukaku kagune (English feather-red) is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, and while the kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness. Ghouls are able to use their kagune as a shield and some can shape them into sharp blades, like a koukaku, to aid in close quarters.**

 **Koukaku**

 **A koukaku kagune (English shell-red) is released below the shoulder blade. Due to its high density of Rc cells, it is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields, but on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords.**

 **Rinkaku**

 **A rinkaku kagune (English scale-red) has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and some could even survive the most critical of damage. Its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel in brute strength.**

 **Bikaku**

 **A bikaku kagune (English tail-red) typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." So far, the number of tails that a bikaku user can create are one to four tails.**

 **Thanks for reading our story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
